The heart wants what it wants
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Teddy Lupin has a great girlfriend so why is he suddnly noticing Lily Potter? she is to young for him and her father is his godfather but the heart wants what it wants and his wants Lily. He's falling for the one girl he shouldn't have.
1. seeing lily

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy Pov

Teddy Lupin stood waiting with the Potters at the Hogwarts platform waiting for the youngest Potter Lily to get back from her sixth year at Hogwarts. He watched as the train pulled up to the platform and came to a stop. He watched as the students pored from the train. Before he knew it he saw the Red Hair that he knew so well.

She was walking towards them Her cousin Hugo behind her. There was something diffrent about her he just couldn't seem to put his finger on what it was. "Hi Lils" He said as she neared them.

She smiled at him "Teddy Its good to see".

The smile she gave him had an odd reaction on him one that he had never had when it came to little Lily Potter.

"Teddy TEDDY" he shook his head as he heard some one yelling his name.

"What, What is it." he looked over to see Lily smirking at him

"Dude you were like miles from earth care to tell us what was on your mind oh wait I can guess the great and beautiful Victoria Weasly. Were is she by the way."

At the mention of Victoria Teddy felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. How could he have forgotten Victoria

"Her and her sister are shopping I think." he said racking his brain to figure out if that is were she really was though he thought it properly was since that is were she almost always was.

Lily Pov

Lily just shook her head at him and went over and hugged her mother and father "Hi Mum" She said giving her Mother a kiss.

"Hi baby girl" Said ginny giving her only daughter a hug.

"Daddy" she said throwing herself into the waiting arms of her father.

"Hi sweet heart he said kissing her forehead.

"Hi stupid one and two" She said to both her brothers. "How much trouble did you get into this year get any of your numerous girlfriends pregnant."

Both the boys sputtered "Lily Luna Potter that is not appriopiote. James said.

Lily just laughed "Oh chill Jamie I was just kidding Of course I know Albus didn't get anyone pregnant I was asking you." Lily didn't know what was funnier the look on Albus's face or the on James.

She turned so she was once again facing Teddy "So How much trouble did they really get into this year." she asked him

"Not much Lilkins" He said flashing her a killer smile the one that made her melt into a thousond pieces the one she thought she be outlawed.

"Well lets get out of here you lot" She said turning away from him before he could see I am going to melt into a puddle if you look at me like that one more time look she know was in her eyes. She quickly spun on the spot and disappered. All of the rest of the family followed.

Teddy POV

Teddy listend as Lily teased her brothers and couldn't help but fell happy just to have the energy that was Lily back in his life. He know he must have been staring at her becuse when she had turned and asked him how much trouble her brothers had gotten into he had to quickly come up with a response before she noticed that he had been staring at her so intensly.

This just wasn't right He couldn't be having feeling for Lily Potter becuse A. She had juat turned seventeen and he was twenty eight and that was a big age diffrence. Though now that he thought about it his his dad had been significantly older then his mother and everone said they made the perfect couple. B. Her father was his godfather and he had been raised with her, her brothers were his best friends not to mention that Harry would properly kill him becuse no matter how much he loved Teddy no one messed with his baby girl. And then there was reason C. He was dating gourgous amazing Victoria Weasley veela extrodinare. He did love her right right his mind was reeling as he tried to sort out his feeling.

"Oh crap he thought this is going to be one long summer. He shook his head as he appereted away with the rest of the potter clan.

A/N this was written becuse I don't think there is enough Lily and Teddy storys out there and I think they would make a lovly couple no matter the age diffrence hope you like please review this will be a long story.


	2. do I love her

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy POV

Teddy apperted into the Potters living room at Potter manor. He quickly went into the kitchen were he found Ginny making supper "Can I help with anything aunt Ginny" He asked. Ginny turned around to look at him.

" Oh no Teddy I think Victoria is in the other room with Lily why don't you go see her"

He felt like a brick had been placed inside of him "Ok" He turned around and walked over to the seperate family room. When he walked in her saw that not only were Lily, James, Albus and Victoria in the room but so were Rose and Hugo. When Victoria saw him she jumped up off the coach and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

Teddy kissed her back like he always did but he noticed that this time there seemed to be something missing in there kiss. He mentally shook his head trying to dislodge the swiling and alian feeling that were inside of him. "Hello Vic How was your day"

"Oh it was great she gushed you should see the cuite outfit I got your going to love it."

"Thats great" He gave her another kiss before going and sitting down next to Lily on the coach. "So how was your year Lily he asked.

"It was ok" She said noncomittidly "kinda boring with out anyone besides Hugo with me. She looked over at Hugo how had a wounded puppy look on his face "Oh you know I love you Hugo" She said flashing that brilliant smile. The one that now he noticed it made him go weak in the knees. "Though" Lily countiued with an impish look " It was fun to be able to snog all the boys I wanted to without my brothers there to stop me.

James and Albus started Sputtering and demanding names and Teddy's brain just seemed to shut down. Lily looked at the three boys in front of her and took pity on them "Oh boys I was just kidding acually I didn't date anyone this year."

Teddy looked at her "Why is that Lily to scared of your brothers and me or is there someone you want to get your hands on." He asked her teasingly though he knew there was a hint of anxity behind it that he hoped she didn't pick up on.

Lily Pov

Lily looked at Teddy when he came to sit beside her she had watched as he had kissed Victoria and her heart had clutched she had wanted to run out of the room but she had sat there and pasted a smile on her face. When he came and sat next to her and asked her how school had went she had been as bubbly and her self as always or at least she had hoped she was teasing Hugo and then her brothers but what had really suprised her was when Teddy had asked her why she didn't have a boyfriend this year and for a split second she thought she could see something in his eyes some sort of hope. But only for a minuet and she was sure that she had imagined it.

"Well you see Teddy there was no boy that really caught my attention. You see all the good one's are taken." She winked at him he turned white and stood up " Victoria I'm leaving if you would like to come with me he said reaching for her hand she took it and they appereted away. For a split second Lily thought maybe he was feeling something but then he had grabbed Victoria and left and her heart was once again in a million peices.

Teddy Pov

When Lily had winked at him Teddy felt his heart rate start to speed up and he had done the only thing he could think of at the time he had grabbed Victoria and got out of there as fast as he could. But one thing he could tell him self was that He had never felt this much emotion towards Vic attraction yes emotion no.

A/N Please review I do except annonamous reviews so if you read please review


	3. tears and resolutions

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy POV

Teddy grabbed Victoria as they landed in living room crushing his lips against hers trying to get that spark that he used to have when ever he kissed her. Victoria wrapped her arms around him and met his kisses with her own. They fell on the coach kissing but the only thing Teddy could think of was Lily. his mind was wirling with pictures of Lily. He wanted it to stop, He tried to kiss Victoria with more intensity but the more he kissed her the more he imagined that her lips were Lilys. He pulled away from her and looked into her ice blue eyes. He looked into those eyes the one's he had always thought held something for him but now he relized that he had never felt half of what he felt for Lily with Victoria. No all these years he had just been infatuatied with Victoria and for a while he relized that his heart had been telling him this.

He pulled away "Victoria I have alot to do why don't you go home I'll talk to you later" She gave him a pout the one that he had always found cuite before but now seemed so childish to him.

"Fine Teddy" She said in her pouty voice. She appereted away.

Teddy sat there and placed his head in his hands. Trying to think what to do he couldn't stay with Victoria. But could he be with Lily really Lily who was so much younger then him Lily that properly would think he was crazy it he told her he loved her. Oh but he relized he did everyone always said he had his mothers looks but his fathers temperment and looking back and thinking of the girl he fell in love with he relized it was true.

He vowed to him self that if it was the last thing he did he would find a way to gain access to Lily Luna Potters heart becuse he knew that if he didn't have her heart he would never have any one's heart. Becuse his heart belonged to her.

Lily POV

Teddy had left so suddenly that she was getting worried he seemed to be acting strange since she had gotten home. If only he would relize that he loved her that he shouldn't be with Victoria but her. She sighed as she eat dinner. teasing her brothers and couisons so they wouldn't relize that she was preocuppied after dinner she went to her room no one would notice that she was missing any way. There were way to many people in the house. She throw her self on her bed and picked up a pad of paper she flipped on her modified CD player and put the song Tears Drops on My guitar on by Taylor swift she sat on her bed softly singing the song well tears slipped down her face. She made up her own words singing under her breath.

Teddy looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

that I want and I need him

everything that we should be

I know that she is beatiful that girl he talks about

she has everthing I have to live without

Teddy talks to me I laugh becuse its so funny that I can't see anyone when he is with me

He says he's in love that he's go it right

I wonder if he knows he's the he's all I think about at night

he's the reason for the teardrops on my pillow

the only thing keeping me wishing on a wishing star

He walks by me can he tell I can't breath

there he goes so perfectly

she better hold him and give him all her love

Becuse he is the reason for the teardrops on my pillow

the only thing keeping me wishing on a wishing star

I am alone tonight as I turn out the light I put his pictiure down

The only one with enough power to break my heart

he is all I need to fall into

Teddy Looks at me I fake a smile so he can't see

She sang the song to her self well gently rocking back and forth.

Teddy POV

Teddy knew what he had to do He apperted to the Potter residence much to the suprise of the rest of the Potter's and Weasley's He looked around noticing that Lily wasn't downstairs he went up the stairs and stopped outside her door he lisened to her sing when he relized what she was singing he stood stock still and stared at the door.

A/N Please Please Please Review I am now begging I need to know if this story is good bad you want me to continue I need input so Please Review


	4. love

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy POV

I couldn't believe she was in love with me. I didn't know what to do I had to do something I couldn't just stand outside her door. Victorie I had to break up with her there was no other way I had to have Lily. Lily who seemed to understand me to get me to make me laugh and to hold me when I was sad. she had always been the one I turned to when I was sad and now I understood why. Becuse deep down I had always been in love with her I had just tried to deny it. I took a deep breath and apperted to Victore's apartment.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. "Oh Teddy hi." She was all chiper again no sign that she had been pissed at me not twenty minuets ago.

"Can I come in."

"Of course." She stood back and let me enter the house. "I think we should talk."

"About what."

"Vic I think we should break up."

"Why what did I do wrong." She had tears forming in her eyes.

I sighed you didn't do anything wrong I think we just drifted apart."

"Fine." She sneered. "Go to her."

"What are you talking about Vic."

"Your precious Lily. Go I know she's the one you want."

"Vic I never ment to hurt you you have to know that."

She sighed "I know Teddy it just hurts I know she's the one better for you I have seen it for awhile I just didn't want to admit it." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I did love you." I wispered before leaving the apartment.

I left I went back to the Potters and once again snuck up to Lily's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer I gently pushed it open to find her laying there staring at the celing the same song playing over and over. I walked over to her and stood on the side of the bed. I brushed the hair from her forehead. "Lily." She looked up at me startled.

"Teddy what are you doing up here." She tried to hide the evidence of her tears. I sat down on the bed and took her hand in mine.

"Lily I....I love you." She looked at me her face turning white.

"What what about Victore." She stuttered.

"I broke up with her." I leaned over and kissed her capaturing her lips with mine. I felt her hands slide into my hair as she kissed me back. She pulled away her lips a milameter from mine.

"I love you to." She breathed against my lips as she kissed me once again. We pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes and spent time just holding eachother being with eachother.

Lily POV

I had been laying on my bed letting the words to the song wash over me. They were so true to my life at the time I could taste the salty tears run down my face. I felt someone move the hair from my face. Then I heard my name spoken from the one person that I wasn't expecting I tried to hide my tears.

He told me he loved me I couldn't believe it He said he loved me. He said he broke up with Victore and then he kissed me Teddy acually kissed me I felt like I was floating on a cloud. His lips tasted delious against mine. I pulled away I had to tell him that I loved him. He pulled me back in and kissed me. We sat there holding eachother staring into eachother eyes holding eachother in our arms. I felt like I was in a dream and if this was a dream I never wanted to wake up from it.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you like it please review thanks.


End file.
